


I can't help falling in love with you

by Hono



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: 'cause Seb thinks Chris sees him only as a good friend, A little bit of angst, Apparent unrequited love (?), Blame Sebastian and Chris, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Sebastian is really sad, Texting, basically it's fluff, but he's wrong, i don't know what to tag anymore, then Chris shows up and makes everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hono/pseuds/Hono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one in which Sebastian's been in love with Chris since the first day they met and he has always thought that Chris would never feel the same, but now he finally finds out how much he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Since it's my first Evanstan ever, I do hope that it's not that bad and that you'll like it!  
> I have nothing much to say, just that I wrote this instead of sleeping and I hope that there aren't many mistakes! English is not my mother language, so I'm trying to improve my writing skills in order to reach a decent level one day. Thank you so much for the attention and let me know if you like it!  
> See y'all next time!  
> Hono

Sebastian is tired.  
He is _so_ tired of being alone, _so_ tired of pretending, _so fucking tired_ of dealing with himself, his _damn_ feelings and all the shit around him. Everything hurts _so much_ and day after day it only seems to get _worse._ He doesn’t even know how he’s been coping with the pain for all these years, but now Sebastian doesn’t even want to _try_ anymore.  
He’s just _tired._  
He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with _Chris fucking Evans_ , but it happened. He couldn’t control himself and now he has to pay the consequences. Chris is the nicest and goofiest person he has ever known. Chris uses his money for doing good, attending charity events and helping people who are in less fortunate circumstances.   
Chris actually _listens_ _to you_ , even if you are talking nonsense. He _cares for you_ and with just a mere glance he makes you feel the most extraordinary person in the whole world.  
Chris isn’t ashamed of his anxiety, he speaks openly about it and laugh at himself as if it wasn’t a very big deal, the usual bright smile always on his lips.  
Chris knows by heart every single line of _The Little Mermaid_ \- but basically he’s obsessed with everything that has to do with _Disney_ \- and he loves eating _M &Ms_ while watching his favorite TV show.   
Sebastian just couldn’t help falling for his deep blue eyes, his brilliant smile, the sound of his laugh. For his bravery, his kindness, his _everything.  
_ He tried so hard to get over him, in every way possible. Every time he assumed it worked though, something reminded him how much his feelings were strong and at some point he gave up on forgetting him.  
For years he’s been hiding his love for Chris in the depths of his soul, hoping that his act was good enough to not let anyone find out about his feelings. He can say that he’s been even _too good_ , but he can’t keep lying to himself.  
_Not anymore, at least.  
  
_ It’s so damn tiring and he wishes that something could ease the pain because he can’t go on this way. Though nothing seems to make things better and he has reached a point where he doesn’t even worry to hide it anymore.  
Sebastian is aware that he should be grateful for having him in his life, even only as a friend, but he can’t help feeling like this for craving more.  
He wonders why he didn’t fall in love with someone like _Scarlett_ or _Robert._ The both of them, at least, are married with amazing people and have beautiful children. He would have got over it pretty quickly and it would have been definitely less painful.  
Sebastian just wishes things were easier.  
  
Even if it’s just for a couple of weeks, he is really glad for being on a break right now, before having to get back to the usual routine of interviews, shootings and panels.  
His head, just like every part of his body, has been killing him for days and, to be honest, he doesn’t want to deal with anything at the moment. Just like he has done yesterday, Sebastian only desires to catch up with the last episodes of _Supernatural_ , curled up in a warm blanket - the blue one, just like Chris’ eyes, that his mum made for him some years ago - on the couch of the living room of his apartment and eating all the _M &Ms_ he can without feeling guilty for cheating once again on his diet.  
He has his evening perfectly planned out and he doesn’t expect anyone to come, so he’s quite surprised when someone knocks at his door the very moment he’s logging in his Netflix account. He stands up, keeping the blanket around his shoulders, and goes to open the front door with a loud yawn.    
  
“ _Wow._ You look like shit, man.”  
  
It’s the first thing Anthony - one of his best friends and co-workers - says as soon as he looks at him. Sebastian is totally aware of it - he’s been feeling and looking like shit for weeks now, too busy pining for Chris to care about his appearance - and he simply shrugs, avoiding his friend’s worried gaze. Then Sebastian lets him in, closing the door behind them. Without saying a word, he walks into the kitchen with his friend, offering him something to drink. Mackie just asks for a glass of water and Sebastian fulfills his request, half-smiling at him.  
  
“What are you doing here, Mackie?” he asks then, giving him a questioning look.  
  
The man slightly raises an eyebrow, looking at him with confusion.  
  
“Dude I called you this morning to ask if you wanted to hang out with everyone tonight. You agreed and I’m here to pick you up…?”  
  
_Shit._ Sebastian widens his eyes in realization, muttering a course under his breath. He totally forgot about it. How could he not remember it? He runs a hand on his face, sighing tiredly.     
  
“ _Oh Doamne*_. _I…_ ” he whispers. “I’m _really_ sorry, Mackie.”   
  
“Don’t worry, Seb. It’s not a problem.” Anthony pauses, carefully eyeing at him. “So…I guess you don’t wanna hang out?”  
  
Sebastian hesitates for a moment, before shaking his head, an apologetic look into his eyes.  
  
“Lately I’ve been not feeling that well and I…I just want to rest, ya know.”  
  
Suddenly Anthony’s expression softens and he places a hand on his shoulder, looking straight into his glassy eyes.  
  
“You should tell him. I can tell it’s killing you, man.”  
  
Sebastian opens his eyes wide, surprise pervading his features. From his parted lips nothing comes out but a nervous and uncertain laugh.  
  
“I don’t know what are you talking about, dude.”  
  
Mackie gives him a knowing look, but doesn’t make any comments and Sebastian internally thanks him  because he doesn’t want to give explanations to anyone. Not tonight, at least.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t wanna come with us? It’ll be fun!”  
  
“Yeah, I know but honestly I’d rather stay here and rest tonight.”  
  
“I can stay with you if you want.” the other offers, concerned about his friend.  
  
“ _Nah,_ Mackie. Don’t worry. Go ahead and have fun. I’ll be fine.”  
  
“Okay, mate. If you change your mind, you know what to do.”  
  
Once Sebastian closes the door, he lets out a relieved sigh. He’s glad that Anthony didn’t press for _the_ conversation he wants to avoid the most. He’s not worried about the fact that his friend seems to have figured out what’s wrong with him. Honestly he wouldn’t be much surprised if the others noticed it, too. Despite all the attempts to hide it, Sebastian has always instinctively wore his heart on his sleeves. So he can’t blame them for finding out that he loves Chris with all his being. Also he has the suspect that his friends probably knew it all along, even before he could figure it out by himself.  
Minutes later Sebastian is about to start the latest episode of _Supernatural_ when a quiet buzz coming from his phone distracts him. The moment he grabs it and unlock the screen with one of his fingertips, his heart suddenly skips beats. He finds himself biting his lower lip while reading the text he has just received from none other than _Chris fucking Evans.  
_  
**_From: Chris <3  
_**_Mackie told us you weren’t feeling well. :(  What’s wrong?_

Chris is too nice for his own good and Sebastian thinks he doesn’t deserve him _at all_. He slowly exhales and write a response with trembling fingers, trying to stay calm. After all he has no reasons to freak out for such a totally _friendly_ text. Chris cares _a lot_ about _all_ his friends. Sebastian isn’t the only one and he knows it too well.

**_To: Chris <3  
_ ** _Nothing, I’m just really tired :( Don’t worry, Cap. Have some fun without me, even tho I bet it won’t be that easy._

**_From: Chris <3  
_ ** _That’s true! You’re the missing piece of our team. Without you it won’t ever be the same! :((_

**_To: Chris <3  
_ ** _I know :/ after all Captain America needs his Bucky, does he?_

**_From: Chris <3  
_ ** _Yes. Of Course. He always needs his Bucky._

Sebastian’s cheeks are ridiculously blushing now and he can almost hear his heart hammers furiously in his chest. He knows Chris is _just kidding_ , but a part of him _hopes_ he’s not. He can’t stop himself from thinking that _maybe_ Chris _means it,_ even though he has used the names of the roles they play in _Captain America_.  
He tells himself that _it would be too good to be true_ and he shouldn’t deceive himself with fake hopes that probably will lead to nothing, but right now he isn’t even able to think straight because of those words. _Damn, he’s such a mess._  

**_To: Chris <3  
_ ** _Yeah…btw I’m gonna head up to bed now. Have fun and tell everyone I said hi._

**_From: Chris <3  
_ ** _‘kay. If u need anything, just call me. Goodnight, Seb. See ya tomorrow xxx_

**_To: Chris  
_ ** _Bye! X_

Sebastian hides his face into the armrest of the couch, suffocating a little scream caused by the frustration. Being aware of the fact that he will never have any chances with him, knowing that Chris will never return his feelings just _hurts like hell_.  
Unwanted tears start streaming down his flustered cheeks and he can’t do nothing but sob loudly, clenching around him the blue blanket, looking for warmness as if he could find comfort into it, and curling up even more into the cushions of the couch.  
He doesn’t cry very often, but this whole thing about _Chris fucking Evans_ and his unrequired love fucks him up more that it should.  
Without even realizing it, he ends up falling asleep on the couch, the TV still on and the plans for the evening long forgotten in the back of his mind.  
The following morning he’s woken up by a soft voice calling his name. Sebastian rubs his eyes and yawns loudly, slowly sitting up and stretching tiredly his arms. He lets out a little groan, feeling a twinge of pain in his sore back and he calls himself stupid for falling asleep on the couch in that uncomfortable position.    
  
_“Damn Chris.”_  he thinks.  
  
_“Morning, sleepy head.”  
_  
“What the… _Chris?_ How…why…?”  
  
Sebastian looks at Chris with blatant surprise, wondering what the hell he is doing here and how he could even enter in his apartment. Not that he doesn’t want to see him, but definitely not in the state he is right now. Then he remembers about the spare key he gave Chris some time ago, in the case something would ever happen to him - just like Chris gave the spare key of his apartment to him - and silently curses himself. Chris simply giggles at his expression and Sebastian literally melts at that _sweet_ sound, but he tries to not be so obvious about it now, when he’s right in front of him.  
  
“I was worried, pal. And I wanted to check on you.”  the older explains.  
  
“ _I’m fine._ ” Sebastian didn’t intend to be that abrupt, so he smiles softly at him right after. “ _Thank you, though._ You didn’t need to do it.”  
  
“How about you go have a shower while I make breakfast?”  
  
“You don’t need...”  
  
“But I _want_.” Chris declares, without even letting him finish the sentence and gazing at him with an intense look. Sebastian blushes and looks away, clearing his throat.  
  
“ _Okay_.”  
  
Chris gently grabs his shoulders, making him stand up before pushing him in the direction of the hallway.  
  
“C’mon. I need no _distractions_ while I’m cooking.”  
  
_“I’m going, I’m going.”  
_  
After a long shower, Sebastian comes out of the bathroom wearing a simple tee, the first sweatpants he found into the drawer and a towel around his neck. His hair is still quite wet, but he doesn’t care that much about it. As soon as he walks into the kitchen, a familiar scent invades his nostrils and he immediately recognizes what the older is making for breakfast. Sebastian can’t help but smiling with fondness when he notices Chris humming an unfamiliar song under his breath while making pancakes and frying eggs and bacon for him.  
The younger actor hops on the island in the middle of the kitchen, patiently waiting for the other to finish cooking. Some moments later Chris turns around and jumps slightly, noticing him only now.  
  
“Breakfast is…” Chris stops himself, gazing at him with slight worry. “ _Your hair is still wet, Seb. You could catch a cold!”  
  
_ “It’s fine, Chris.”  
  
The older ignores his words and rolls his eyes in exasperation. He approaches him and starts rubbing his hair with the towel around his neck. Sebastian simply giggles softly, now accustomed to Chris’ behaviors. They share some moments in which neither of them speak, then Chris looks at him with a big smile on his lips. Sebastian can’t do nothing but stare, especially at his _red_ , _soft_ and _inviting_ lips. He realizes how much their faces are close now and blushes again, instinctively biting his lower lip with force.  
  
“ _Thank you.”  
  
_ Chris just clears his throat, taking a few steps behind before beaming at him with his cheeks quite red.  
  
“So where’s my breakfast?”  
  
“Right here.” Chris hands him a plate and Sebastian thanks him with a happy hums before tasting the pancakes. He moans quietly, finding Chris’ cook absolutely amazing.  
  
“ _This is amazing, Chris._ You made me feel a lot better.”  
  
“It’s just food.”  
  
Chris shrugs with a little laugh, clearing his throat with an embarrassment that the younger actor can’t quite understand.  
Chris has absolutely no reasons to feel embarrassed, right?  
  
“Anyway I leave you to your breakfast, now. I gotta go to my brother’s place ‘cause he wants my help for the script of his new movie.”  
  
_“Oh.”_   he looks at him with a certain disappointment, but he tries to hide it. Then, without even thinking about it, he places the plate beside him and grabs his wrist. “ _Please_ don’t leave. I mean…stay a little longer and eat with me, okay?”  
  
The other man literally glows and Sebastian, staring unconsciously at his lips stretched into a radiant smile, holds his breath for some instants.  
  
“ _Okay_.”  
  
Half way through their breakfast Chris stops eating and stands up, walking right in front of Sebastian who is still sitting on the island. The younger watches him with confusion while he seems to struggle with his own words.  
  
“ _Uhm_ …I was wondering…would you like to hang out? Tonight? Like just…just the two of us?”  
  
“Eh?” Sebastian stutters, completely caught off-guard.  
  
Chris clears again his throat, an evident tension invading his features. He lets out a shaky sigh, fidgeting distractedly with the necklet around his neck. Sebastian doesn’t understand what’s going on and he just wants to make Chris feel at ease because he doesn’t like seeing him nervous or upset. He’s about to say something in order to calm him down, when Chris finally speaks again with a calmer voice.  
  
“Will you go out with me?”  
  
“ _Are you asking me out?”  
  
_ Chris simply nods, scratching anxiously the back of his neck, his cheeks completely red. Sebastian opens his mouth but he doesn’t seem to be able to articulate any kind of words. He’s just too overwhelmed by that sudden and unexpected question.  
Sebastian’s been waiting for this moment since forever and he can’t believe that _now_ it’s happening for real. He’s been a crying mess for years because he didn’t think it would ever happen something like this, but _it’s real._ Chris has just asked him out and probably Sebastian is going to pass out in the next couple of minutes.  
  
“You don’t have to say yes, of course. I…”  
  
“ _Why?_ ”  
  
He interrupts him with a murmur, looking straight into his blue eyes.  
  
“ _I…really like you.”_   Chris pauses, then he seems to think about what he has just said and quickly corrects himself. “Actually I think I’ve been a little in love with you for a while now. Well definitely _more_ than just a little.”  
  
Sebastian drops his jaw, widening his eyes at that revelation. _What the hell is going on?_ He can’t believe it. _He just can’t.  
_  
“ _Oh Doamne.”_   mumbles Sebastian, covering his face with his hands, almost breathlessly.  
  
Chris rushes settling between his legs, trying to pull his hands away with a concerned expression.  
  
“ _Please_ don’t cry, Seb. I didn’t… _I’m sorry._ You don’t have to say anything. Just forget about what I’ve just said, okay?”  
  
After hearing those words, Sebastian bursts into an hysterical laugh. The other looks at him, completely confused.  
  
“Why are you laughing?”  
He sounds almost _hurt_ and Sebastian can’t let him misunderstand anything but on the other hand he can’t stop laughing because his life has just turned into the shittiest romantic comedy he’s ever seen.  
  
“Seb it’s not funny.”  
  
“ _Trust me. It is.”_   he gently takes his face, pressing their foreheads. He meets his eyes, almost drowning into that blue he knows too well, and smiles softly. “ _We are two idiots.”  
  
_ “What?”  
  
“I’ve been a little in love with you, too. Maybe even _more than a little.”  
  
_ Chris stares at him with astonishment, chewing instinctively the inside of his mouth.  
  
“Since when?”  
  
“Probably since the first day we met.”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks him, slowly caressing his cheek.  
  
“Why didn’t _you_ tell me?”  
  
_“I guess we are definitely two idiots."_

 _  
“Two dorks really, really stupid and really, really in love with each other.”  
  
_ Chris swallows hard, getting closer to Sebastian’s face until there are just a couple of inches apart between their lips.  
  
“Can I kiss you?”  
  
“Though you’d never ask.”  
  
And then Chris finally presses his lips on the other’s one. They kiss slowly, without really rushing into anything, wanting to savor the moment and keep it deep within their souls. When they broke apart, they smile to each other before kissing again with more strength and heat, this time getting to taste each other’s sweet flavor, losing themselves into the kiss.  
  
“ _So…would you give me the honor to date me?”  
  
“It’d be my pleasure.”  
  
**  
_  
Several days later, while having lunch  with some of their friends, they find themselves holding hands under the table and exchanging secretly glances full of fondness, unable to stop grinning like mad for finally being with each other. Chris and Sebastian are too lost in their little bubble to notice that their friends can totally see them, but they don’t seem to care that much anyway.   
  
“So? Where’s my money?” Anthony whispers, smirking knowingly at Scarlett and Robert who both groan with annoyance, ignoring the triumph on his friend’s face. “C’mon. I told you I was going to win! You know I’m always right.”

“Idiot.” Robert rolls his eyes, handing him ten dollars right after Scarlett.

“I love you, too guys!” Mackie smiles with obvious amusement. “Wanna bet who tops and who not?”  
  
“ _I won’t do it again._ ”  declares the actress, crossing her arms to her chest.  
  
Robert seems to think about it for some instants before outstretching his hand and shaking Anthony’s one, determination in his eyes.  
  
“Fifty dollars on _Dorito_. He won’t disappoint me. _”  
  
“_ I don’t think so, Robert, but I’m in.”  
  
Scarlett just rolls her eyes again and starts eating her salad, looking at the two men and wondering who’ll be the one to win this time. She hopes it’s Robert because she has no intention to see the satisfaction on Mackie’s face. Not again, at least.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
Sebastian and Chris seems to be back to reality and now they’re looking at their friends with suspect.  
  
“Nothing, nothing! Just…I was wondering…between you two guys…who tops?”  
  
Chris spits the coffee he was drinking, swearing under his breath while trying to make it up to the mess he has just made on the table with Sebastian’s help.  
  
“How did you know we’re together?”  
  
“It’s pretty obvious.” Mackie laughs and pats Chris’ shoulder.  
  
“Seb looks at you as if the sun shined out of your ass, man.” Robert laughs seeing the blush on Sebastian’s cheeks.  
  
“And _you_ Chris are even worse.” Scarlett hits Mackie’s leg with one of her feet, giving him a warning look.  
  
“We are really happy for you.” she says right after, beaming at Chris and Sebastian who thank her with their eyes.   
  
“So…could you tell us who tops, guys? It’s important.” the actress hits Anthony’s legs again, ignoring his whine.  
  
Sebastian and Chris exchange a quick glance and Sebastian blushes even more, clearing loudly his throat.   
  
“ _It’s Chris, right?”  
  
“Well…”  
  
“I was right, Mackie. I won.”_ Robert smirks with triumph, laughing at Anthony’s face and collecting the money he has just won. “Thanks, _Dorito_. I knew you wouldn’t let me down.”  
  
“ _Sea Bass I was counting on you.”_ Mackie complains, dramatically pouting while Scarlett rolls once more her eyes, this time without containing her amusement.     
  
“Sorry, Mackie.” Seb giggles, shaking slightly his head.  
  
“You’ve bet about it? Seriously?”  
  
“ _Oops.”_  
  
_“You guys are impossible.”_  

 

 

 

_"Oh Doamne" should mean "Oh my God" in Romanian according to Google Translate. If it's wrong well let me know 'cause y'all know well how Google Translate sucks._


End file.
